As Much as I Love You
by lunatic.meap
Summary: "When Viktoria is born, tell her I love her for me. Don't tear yourself apart missing me, put your effort into loving her. This world is strange in its way of bringing us together, Yuuri."


**Viktuurificwriters (from Tumblr) basically releases prompts on their page every once in a while and every once in a while I actually sit down to write stuff (which I probably shouldnt have spent so much time doing because now im drowning in my homework but who cares!) And so I told myself i'd write something a little sweet, and fluffy like 300 words, but then it's like 688 words and I don't understand where all this angst kind of came from.**

* * *

 **Prompt** : I didn't know the world was weird until I heard a voice.

* * *

"I didn't know how strange this world was until I heard a voice," Yuuri said softly, waiting for bubbles to appear around the chopstick in the oil

The teenager sitting across from the kitchen bench looked up curiously from "Where did it came from, ojiichan?"

Yuuri smiled a little as he dropped the pieces of breaded pork into the immediately sizzling oil. "It came from…" he wiped his hands on a nearby towel, "…Russia."

"Russia?"

The man chuckled at the confused voice, "From Russia, in the form of a very attractive person."

"Attractive, weird and came from Russia? Wait… are you talking about dedushka? Are you saying he's attractive just because you're his husband, ojiichan?"

"Your deduskha was very attractive in his youth, and I am certainly not the only one who thought that. I am, however, the only one who managed to marry him," Yuuri smiled fondly as he flipped over the pork which had now shown the crispy orange-yellow on its bottom, then poured in the beaten eggs left on the side. "Can you get the rice, dear?"

"What was he like, ojiichan?" the teenager hopped off her stool to move retrieve two bowls from the cupboard, then a plastic spoon and began to scoop spoonfuls of rice out of the rice cooker.

"He had silver hair, for one."

"Did he dye it?"

"No, it was his natural hair colour, which was quite a strange isn't it? And his eyes were a slate blue, almost," Yuuri grabbed the pork out of the pan onto a plate with paper towels. "He was a very tall, slender man. Quite a gentleman too, but absolutely horrible at flirting!"

The girl laughed, "But he must have done something right. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten married, right?"

 _Yuuri, starting today, I will be your coach._

 _This is the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me._

 _It's almost like a marriage proposal._

 _I wish you would never retire._

Yuuri almost dropped his chopsticks at the memory and chuckled. "He must have."

"What's so funny, ojiichan?"

"Oh," the old man placed the pork cutlets onto the two steaming rice bowls and took a pair of chopsticks out from the drawer, closing it with his hip and carried everything to the table. "It's nothing."

"Ojiichan you're blushing. Are you thinking of something inappropriate?" the girl looked at him apprehensively whilst digging into her food.

"No! Of course not!"

"Really? Cause uncle Yurio said that you and dedushka used to make a lot of sexual innuendos around him."

 _Yuuri, do you think we'd make good parents?_

 _Yurio! Look! This is our kid!_

"I don't think you'd want to know. Tie your hair up so you don't get it into the rice."

"Did you love him a lot?"

"Who? Your papa or dedushka?"

"Dedushka."

"Very much. Even if his unpredictability drives me crazy at times."

"On a scale from zero to ten, how much did you love him, ojiichan?"

 _Yuuri, do you think we'd be cool grandparents?_

Yuuri pondered for a moment before answering, "I love him as much as I love you, Viktoria."

 _Or maybe cheesy grandparents?_

"Ojiichan, you're so cheesy!" she wrinkled her nose and laughed.

"Then you would have drowned in cheese if you had met your dedushka," he took a bite out of the pork, letting the smell and taste of the awaited hard work seep into his senses.

"You think he would have liked me?"

 _When Viktoria is born, tell her I love her for me. Don't tear yourself apart missing me, put your effort into loving her. This world is strange in its way of bringing us together, Yuuri._

 _Don't cry, please. You'll make me cry otherwise._

 _I know I loved you that night in Sochi, and I know I love Viktoria before she will even be born. I won't be here for that, though, so.._

Yuuri brushed a stray hair strand away from her face, then gave her a small pat, "I know he would."

 _…love her as much as you loved me. And take care of each other, for my sake, okay?_


End file.
